Cate's Struggle
by 123MusicRocks
Summary: This is a Cate/Bart story, set after Bart's death but with snippets of pasttimes.


**And I'm back writing - it has been a long time since I last wrote something - due mainly to the evil of the world, writer's block. :( But also other things have been keeping me from writing such as college and exams. Again bad times. So anyhoo, this is my attempt at a new story. Vampirates is a favourite series of mine and I'm a huge fan of Cate/Bart and was kinda disappointed at the lack of fanfiction about them so I am adding one more into the mix. DISCLAIMER - I sadly, do not own Vampirates because it belongs to Justin Somper.**

* * *

><p>Cate couldn't believe that Bart was gone. She heard Conner tell her that he was gone but it wouldn't register. After a while she began to think of the time she wasted with him. It was only once she and Bart boarded Cheng Li's ship, on a part-time loan from 'The Diablo' that their relationship became less professional, as in Deputy Captain and pirate to boyfriend and girlfriend. The nature of her new relationship made Cate feel uncomfortable but not in bad way, she knew that her feelings for Bart were deep, but she had never felt this deeply for anyone else before.<p>

She let her mind wander back to the day that he told her he was going for Conner, and how he never get to tell her about the second decision he had made, but she then her mind drifted back to the last hour or two before he left. She knew there was a chance that Bart may not come back, deep in her heart she felt danger, even though he had promised to return, so Cate wanted to show Bart how much she loved him and took him back to her cabin. She would never tell people of her and Bart's last hours together and would be embarrassed if Conner or Cheng Li where to ever find out but the deed had been done.

She went with him to the boat that would be the boat to take him to Conner, to this death. However at the moment in time, Bart's death wasn't even in the cards, so they exchanged 'I love you's and Bart slipped down the side of the boat and followed Kally, a fishtail who had been helping them in preparation for the Vampirates attack and had been passing information from Conner to 'The Tiger'.

Bart promised to be back by nightfall so Cate offered to take Jasmine's late afternoon, early evening watch. So as the time carried on passing Cate became extremely worried especially when her fob watch told her it was 7:20pm and there was still no sign of the row boat on the horizon. At 7:30, Jacoby came to relieve Cate of the watch and promised to shout if he saw Bart. So feeling a little down, not enough for others to worry but not her usual self, she went to the kitchen and fixed herself a cheese sandwich and a glass of milk, as she had missed dinner whilst watching or waiting, whatever you wanted to call it.

To get her mind off Bart, Cate started to think about the up coming attack. Jacoby came back earlier and told them at 'The Tiger' was the next target. Cate wasn't at all surprised. A ship with a sole purpose to hunt down and kill any Vampirates that it happened to come across. Well, not all Vampirates, Lorcan Furey, was welcomed on to the ship for a manner of reasons, he helped plan out the attack strategies and Cate thought that Cheng Li had a bit of a crush on him. It was sweet but from what Conner had told Cate, Lorcan only had eyes for Grace, Conner's twin sister. Cate began to think that she hasn't seen Grace since she was on 'The Diablo' but felt happy that, like Conner, Grace was on one of the Vampirate's ships, so extra protection for Bart.

By the time it turned 9, Cate was worried that Bart had still to show and that, if what Kally said was true, a fight was going to be on the way. She knew she needed to clear her head as Cheng Li suggested but there was no use now, so she went to her cabin and read the passage that helps centre her before any battle, be it a raid or an actual war.

By the time, it was 9:30, Cate and the rest of the crew of 'The Tiger' where on deck, waiting for the time to act on these new skills they has been learning. So as a boat came into view Cate pushed all the thoughts of Bart to the back of her head and concentrated on the task ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the first chapter, leave reviews and stuff because it is good to hear other's thought and what not so leave any comments you redeem fit. :)<br>******


End file.
